Guardians of the Galaxy Preferences
by Paige Charles
Summary: I haven't been able to find one of these yet, so I decided to make one of my own! A list of preferences featuring the men in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy! If you have any suggestions or characters you want to see, just leave a review and I'll get on it as soon as I can.
1. How You Met

**Peter Quill****:** You were on the run from a group of thugs you owed a lot of money. They had caught up with you at a club in Knowhere and you had barely escaped with all of your limbs still attached. You saw him lazing about in front of the Milano and begged him to let you on-board and fly away. He took one look at you - a slightly drunk girl obviously in trouble - and asked how badly you needed to get away. You heard your attackers getting closer and offered him five-thousand units on the spot. Peter graciously took you under his wing and the two of you have been running ever since.

**Drax****:** Your friends had managed to drag you down to a really crowded bar to celebrate you finally leaving your dirt bag boyfriend. You remained sober while your friends got flat out wasted and started dancing like idiots. Everything was going swimmingly until a guy thought he had the right to touch you after he paid for your shot. You tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't leave you alone. You were ready to get your gun out when this big shirtless guy with red tattoos saw what was going on and decided to take matters into his own hands. Long story short you had to drag him back to his friend's ship, but you were grateful he had been there to help you out.

**Rocket****:** You had been minding your own business at a really shady bar, downing a few drinks after a long day at work, when this fluffy little creature hops up on the bar stool next to you and takes their strongest shot like it's nothing. You had never seen anything like him before and were intrigued, so you offered to pay for one of his drinks. Rocket was a little suspicious of the kind gesture, but gladly took the free drink. The two of you chatted a little and you were fascinated by his intelligence. However, your conversation was cut short when a group of teenagers entered the bar and started harassing Rocket, grabbing at his fur and pulling his tail. Rocket was ready to blow their heads off when one of them groped at you when you tried to defend him. He lost it. He took out his gun and fired off a few rounds. The teens pissed their pants but escaped unharmed. You saw the bartender bringing out his own gun and you picked Rocket up and ran.

**Groot****:** You were new to Xandar and you decided to explore the shops in town. Eventually, you stopped to eat lunch at a fountain with your favorite book. You had gotten so deep into the novel that you didn't notice a tall shadow fall over you. A small nudge on your shoulder dragged you out of the fictional world you were in and you looked up to see a tall tree-like man eyeing your half-eaten sandwich. You hadn't been that hungry and you offered the rest of your meal to him. He took it and sat down beside you, introducing himself before digging into the sandwich. You smiled and gave him your name before returning to your book, grateful for the shade Groot's body provided. Rocket had seen it all and was a little irritated Groot had begged for food, but he returned to looking for their next target when he saw you didn't mind. Groot really enjoyed his sandwich.


	2. You're Best Friends

**Peter Quill****:** You've grown quite used to Peter bringing home girls to the Milano all the time and though he never asks, you are quite happy to make yourself scarce while he entertains them. But if you seriously don't like a girl, you're not afraid to let your pistols do the talking. In return, Peter reacts like a big brother would whenever a guy so much as looks at you. He is seriously paranoid you'll find someone better and leave him.

**Drax****:** You remind Drax of his daughter - ridiculously stubborn and something to be valued and protected. You explain sarcasm and metaphors to him when they go right over his head. The other Guardians think you're like a babysitter to him, but wisely keep their thoughts to themselves.

**Rocket****:** Although he doesn't show it, you're Rocket's favorite human and he likes having you around. He would raise hell if anything happened to you and he is always making bigger, more dangerous guns so that won't happen. You respect him as a person instead of some dumb animal and he loves you for it.

**Groot****:** Groot is always growing flowers on himself for you to cheer you up and you've made several flower crowns that you gave to the other Guardians. Rocket did not think he looked pretty with the daisy chain you placed on his ear.

**Yondu****:** You were just a teenager when Yondu brought you into the Ravagers and despite being the only woman on board, you've earned everyone's respect and none of them would dare touch you. Especially with Yondu looking over your shoulder all day long.

* * *

Yondu's been added to the list of preferences as requested by Arristo!


	3. Things You Do Together

**Peter Quill****:** During those rare days where the two of you aren't stealing or running away, you dare each other to do the stupidest things. Once you promised him a thousand units if he waxed his legs. That was a very funny and horrible day for the both of you.

**Drax****:** You play cards. You introduced him to the game of poker. You're very observant and you always win. He always insists that you're cheating. (You're still waiting on the five hundred units you won.)

**Rocket****:** Talk. Rocket loves listening to you while he builds weapons and you have so many stories to tell him. He gets you talking for hours and you don't even realize how much time has passed until everybody's going to bed.

**Groot****:** You read to him. He doesn't care what it is as long as you're reading out loud.

**Yondu****:** He'll land the ship on some planet you haven't visited yet and take you exploring. You grew up on a desert planet, so you're always ecstatic and he loves seeing you jumping around.


	4. First Date

**Peter Quill:** You had known Peter was planning something when he had been avoiding you all day. You just didn't expect him to ask you out. It was a little weird for you - he was like your brother - but you went out with him so you didn't hurt his feelings. He took you out dancing and you had a great time. You danced the night away and soon you were the only people left on the dance floor, swaying to a slow song. It was the best date you'd ever been on.

**Drax:** Subtly is not in Drax's nature that's for sure. You had barely gotten to know each other before he was trying to "court" you. You kept on putting off his offers until you were sure you liked him. When you finally said yes, he took you to an aquarium where you saw some of the weirdest fish ever. One spacefish had a tank in the ceiling and swam above your heads. Drax lifted you onto his shoulders so you could press your hands to the glass. Overall you had a great time and he adored how excitable you were.

**Rocket:** He had been hinting at taking you out for months but when he asked you plainly if you wanted to go on a date with him, he promised to take you out the next planet they stopped, which happened to be Xandar. They were having a huge music festival and you carried Rocket on your shoulders through the crowds. You danced and sang along to the music while Rocket just stared at you. You were quiet and reserved on the Milano, but seeing you like this, he wanted to always see you happy and smiling.

**Groot:** Rocket wanted to come, but Groot made him stay behind and while there was a bit of a communication issue, you both enjoyed the walk you had together. It was a nature walk on a very popular tourist planet and it reminded you of your home world.

**Yondu:** Although you never knew it, Yondu had taken you out on several dates before you officially became his girlfriend. Whether it was getting a bite to eat or getting into fights, he considered them all dates and you never noticed until he shrugged off some flirt, calling you his date.


	5. Things You Do That He Doesn't Like

**Peter Quill:** You whistle. You don't mean to, but when you're working or just bored, you start whistling. It can be one of his favorite songs and he'll still try to shoot you. Sometimes you do it just so he'll pay attention to you.

**Drax:** You hide his knives. You don't like it when he's constantly polishing them so you take them and hide them. It annoys him but you think it's worth it.

**Rocket:** You're a bit of a klutz. He's learned to put his weapons and spare parts away or else you'll trip over them. You nearly blew the Milano into oblivion when he left a bomb laying around.

**Groot:** You insist on pulling out loose twigs when they grow too long. He hates it but lets you do it anyway.

**Yondu:** You pull pranks on the other Ravagers by "modifying" his ship. One time you made all the filters turn the water to a dark red and freaked everyone out. You got your toolbox taken away from you for months.


	6. What He Likes About You

**Peter Quill:** You get him to do stuff. It could be the smallest things like picking up after himself, but he never did that before you started flying around with him. The Milano looks a lot better now thanks to you.

**Drax:** He likes how tiny you are. You're a child compared to him and he can easily carry you over his shoulder when you don't feel like walking anymore.

**Rocket:** You treat him like a real person and have never once called him a raccoon or rodent. He's not ashamed of himself when he's with you.

**Groot:** You sing. It can be a slow ballad or Quill's rock and roll, Groot still finds it endearing. Rocket woke up once to find you singing "Fooled Around and Fell In Love" to baby Groot.

**Yondu:** You're smart and you often surprise him when he casually mentions something wrong with the ship and he wakes up the next day to find it fixed.

**Ronan:** You challenge his authority. No one else is brave enough to do that and he loves a powerful female.

* * *

Ronan's been added to the list as requested by dark-prisim!


	7. He Tries To Get Your Attention

**Peter Quill:** He turns into such a complete child. Peter will pull your sleeves, lean against you, and it turns out that Star-Lord can pout with the best of them.

**Drax:** If you're ignoring him and talking to someone else, Drax becomes very selfish and he once picked you up and carried you away when he decided you were talking to Quill for too long.

**Rocket:** He'll start small by scratching your leg and then he'll start purring so hard he'll vibrate. If you hadn't noticed him yet, he'll climb up your back and nuzzle your shoulders.

**Groot:** He'll start doing really cool things with his plants and flowers. Though Quill doesn't really like to come back home to a jungle in the Milano.

**Yondu:** He lays on your lap and whines until you smile and give him a kiss. It's actually very cute to see him care.

**Ronan:** He's learned that humans are much more fragile than the Kree and is always very cautious and gentle with you. When Ronan wants you to pay attention, he will grab your hand - no matter where you are - and start to trace little drawings n the center of your palm. He's so delicate and it makes you love him more.

* * *

Woo! We reached 1,000 views! Thanks guys! If you liked the update, please leave a review and if you like, you can leave a suggestion for what you want as the next preference. I'm open to suggestions and ideas!


	8. When You're Sick

**Peter Quill:** He's next to useless when you're sick, but he does try to help. One time you caught a weird alien virus and slept for five days in a row. When you woke up, you were covered in layer after layer of blankets and wearing nothing but your underwear underneath the covers. Peter was sleeping in a chair he pulled up to your bed, holding your hand while he dreamed. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, so you just settled back into your bed and slept with him.

**Drax:** The gentle giant underneath comes out whether you have a flu or a small cold. He'll wrap you up in your favorite blanket and cuddle with you, nauseating everyone with your cuteness.

**Rocket:** He never leaves you alone and does everything for you. When you get cold, Rocket will force you back to your room where he'll lay on your stomach and keep you warm. He's like a miniature heater. He lets you pet him and you fall asleep to the sound of his purring.

**Groot:** He grows special herbs for sickness and brew them in your tea. You didn't want to try it because it smelled really gross, but he wouldn't leave until you drank it all. After a stubbornness contest you lost, you found that the tea was actually delicious and Groot was very happy you asked for more.

**Yondu:** You try to hide the fact that you're sick. Yondu babies you and you hate it, so you deal with it yourself, which normally works out fine. Except for the time you passed out from a high fever and scared the hell out of Yondu.

**Ronan:** He gets the best doctors in the quadrant to examine you and if it isn't serious, Ronan will spend the rest of the day with you and make sure the servants are taking care of your needs.

* * *

This preference was requested by yornma! Thank you for the lovely review and I hope this lives up to your expectations. And as a reply to Jotunheim Storm's review: I'm sorry, but we don't know much about Thanos yet and I'm trying to keep it within GOTG. But if he shows up in another movie and we learn more about him, I'll reconsider.


	9. Dancing

Since I missed yesterday's update, I'll be adding another one later today and also a request. Three updates today. I hope you guys enjoy the craziness.

* * *

**Peter Quill:** Peter has been trying for months to get you to dance with him and when you heard "Fooled Around and Fell In Love", you caved in and let him teach you how to dance. It was a mess of shy touching and toe stomping, but you eventually got into the rhythm of it and it was quite romantic.

**Drax:** You love dancing to Peter's mix tape and Drax once tried to join in and accidentally knocked you unconscious. The both of you decided it would be easier to practice before you get hurt again.

**Rocket:** Due to the drastic height difference, you can't really dance together and Rocket is constantly afraid of his tail getting stepped on, so he ends up curled around your shoulders while you sway to the music.

**Groot:** It took many weeks of learning, but Groot was eventually able to slow dance with you. You've never seen a bigger smile on the Guardian's face when he was finally able to do something that made you happy.

**Yondu:** Most nights, Yondu's crew have a party in the lower levels of the Ravager ship and you are a very popular choice for a dance partner. Yondu doesn't like to dance much, but he can never say no when you pull him in.

**Ronan:** He's been attempting to teach you Kree traditions and that includes dancing. If you're dancing in pairs, you rarely touch, but he seemed quite comfortable breaking this tradition.


	10. Nightmares

**Peter Quill:** You hardly ever remember your dreams, but Peter is always telling you that you talk in your sleep. You never believed him until you were woken up by your own screaming. He held you until you were calm enough to talk to him about it.

**Drax:** He heard you one night, whimpering in your sleep. It was so pitiful, Drax couldn't resist holding your hand and running his fingers through your hair until you settled into a dreamless sleep.

**Rocket:** You had fallen asleep while Rocket was rebuilding a damaged gun. He forgot you were there until you started talking nonsense from your dream. It was funny until your dream became a nightmare. Rocket shook you awake and you were really grumpy over being woken up, but he would rather deal with a grumpy (y/n) than seeing you scared.

**Groot:** He was minding his own business when you came out of your room. Your eyes were puffy and red from crying and the look you gave him told him everything. Groot opened his arms and you hugged him as hard as you could.

**Yondu:** You ran into his room late at night and threw yourself onto his bed. Yondu had a heart attack when you landed on top of him, but his voice died in his throat when you started crying so hard you were shaking. You had a dream about your father, who had mercilessly beat you before Yondu took you away. You haven't spent a night alone since the nightmare.

**Ronan:** He doesn't understand why a simple dream would frighten you so much, but he tries his best to be understanding and stays close so you won't have another nightmare.

* * *

Expect a lot of updates today because tonight I'm gonna bring my dad to see GOTG! This is his first time seeing it and I just know he's gonna flip with all the 80's music in the movie XD. On another note, we've passed 2,000 views! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows!


	11. Happy Birthday, (YN)!

**Peter Quill:** He made it look like he completely forgot and then when you left the Milano with Gamora, he got the guys to help him decorate and bring out all the presents he had hidden in the closet. When you came back, the Milano had paper lanterns of your favorite color hanging from the ceiling and Peter had made a mix tape of your favorite songs for you. You danced and laughed with your friends. It was a really good night.

**Drax:** You hadn't told anyone what day your birthday was, so you just made Peter land the Milano on a popular resort planet and spent all day at a hotel room with Drax. When dinner rolled around, you treated everybody to a really nice meal and afterwards played video games with your boys.

**Rocket:** Your birthday was coming up and you wanted to do something different, so a week before the big day, you started making a Bucket List of things you could do on your birthday. Rocket joined in and started listing off things he wanted to do with you. One of the things you wrote down was having a paint fight with the Guardians and Rocket made it happen. Peter bought fifty cans of different colors of paint and you guys had an all out war. You, Gamora, and Rocket versus Peter, Drax, and Groot. In the end, your team won and you all were covered from head to toe in paint. It was the best day of your life.

**Groot:** Everyone wanted to take you clubbing, but you stayed behind to watch over baby Groot. Spending the night with the person you love is how your birthday _should_ be spent. And Groot would give you the greatest gift you could've asked for. While you were making a drink, you heard something like roots being ripped out and ran back to check on him. He wasn't in his pot and you found him running towards you. Barely taller than your calf, he hugged your leg and managed to say "Groot loves you". There were tears.

**Yondu:** He took you on a night out and after a wonderful date, he had one more trick up his sleeve. You had always told Yondu about how much you wanted a dog and he took you to his room and started whistling. The fluffiest collie puppy ever came running towards the both of you, crashing into your legs. You quickly forgot Yondu existed and cooed over the puppy. You named him Scout and Kraglin gave him a spiked collar to try to make the ball of fluff look a little tougher.

**Ronan:** From dawn to dusk, he gave you plenty of small gifts and even had a feast in honor of you. Every Kree on board the Dark Aster attended and even Nebula managed to act polite towards you. It was a little awkward being the center of attention, but after telling Ronan about how humans celebrated their birthdays, he was determined to give you a perfectly normal birthday experience.


	12. Meeting Your Family

By the way, (L/N) means your last name. Just wanted to clear that up before the chap!

* * *

**Peter Quill:** When you finally gave into your parent's nagging about meeting your mysterious boyfriend, you thought it was going to be a quiet dinner between you, your mom and dad, and Quill. Little did you know your mom invited the whole (L/N) clan to meet Peter. You were horrified, but quickly realized you had nothing to worry about when he started playing duck, duck, goose with your little cousins.

**Drax:** They were all horrified of Drax. The only person who went near him was your little niece, who he let feel his muscles as he flexed. Pretty soon all the kids were swarming Drax, the boys playing dog pile and pretend fighting while the girls got carried on his shoulders and picked up by their ankles. He loved them all and soon your other relatives relaxed around him. Your sister even tried flirting with him, but decided he was as dull as a brick when he didn't get her innuendos.

**Rocket:** Obviously, he hated the idea, but went anyways if it made you happy. He thought your parents wouldn't like the two of you dating because you weren't the same species, but that was definitely not the case. After getting a proper drilling from your father, Rocket discovered your own grandmother hadn't been human. Your dad approved of the relationship and he had a great time until your little brother came home. Twelve years old and still so immature, your brother called you a freak for loving a raccoon. Before Rocket could do anything, your father dragged your brother to a different room, and when he came back he profusely apologized to the both of you. Rocket wasn't sure what your dad said to him, but now he's got a bit of a bromance going on with your dad.

**Groot:** They adored Groot. He played games with your baby sister and you kept on getting compliments on how lovely he is. Groot made little wooden toys for your sister and now she cries whenever someone tries to take them away from her. He even made your grandmother blush when he handed her a pink rose.

**Yondu:** The one time he made a pit stop on your home planet, he slipped away to meet your father. He didn't want to believe it, but the horror stories of where you grew up were true. The house was falling apart and he found your father getting stupid drunk on the porch. Knowing your father was the only family you had left, Yondu knew he had to at least ask for his blessing to date you. Your father couldn't have cared less about what happened to you, but if you gave birth to a son, he wanted you to come back home. Yondu lost his cool and grabbed him, yelling in his face: "You don't deserve to be a grandfather! You're barely even a father! And you're not going anywhere near our kids!" Yondu came back that night with bruised knuckles and you instantly knew that he'd gone after your father.

**Ronan:** He never got to meet your family. Thanos crushed your home world under his boot and you barely escaped yourself. Late at night when neither of you can sleep, Ronan manages to get a little bit of information out of you - a relative's name, a pet you used to own, a memory of your parents. You were a part of the reason he defied Thanos.


	13. Arguments

**Peter Quill:** You and Peter argue often. In fact, you rarely agree on anything. But after giving the other the cold shoulder for about an hour, you'll make up and forget it ever happened. Though there was one time when he flirted with a Kree girl to get information and you didn't talk to him for a week. It was rather awkward for Peter to have one-sided conversations all the time.

**Drax:** A lot of your fights have a lot of pushing and shoving on your part, but Drax would never hit you back. The others are often impressed at how well he controls himself when you're punching him. If it were anyone else he probably would've removed their spine. But the worst that you can do is bruise him, so your hits just feel like love-taps to Drax.

**Rocket:** Your arguments start small and then get to the point where you're screaming at each other. After one last insult, you'll run off to your room and Rocket will angrily assemble a bomb that could blow a hole in the galaxy. When he's cooled off, Rocket will find you laying on your bed and timidly approach like a child. You'll wake up enough to pull Rocket up on your bed and he'll know he's forgiven.

**Groot:** You don't really fight since you know all his comebacks will be "I am Groot", but if you're silently fuming over something, he'll build a cocoon of branches and leaves around the both of you and won't let you leave until you talk to him.

**Yondu:** Due to your ridiculous stubbornness and his quick temper, you two bicker like a father and daughter, and this brings back bad memories for you. If he gets too intense, you'll abruptly leave the room and nobody will see you for hours. When Yondu does find you, you'll both apologize and spend the rest of the day together so there's no hard feelings.

**Ronan:** No sane person would dare start an argument with Ronan the Accuser. You're not one of these people. The look on his face is priceless when you harshly scold him on something he's done. It gets even funnier when he tries to apologize for his crimes against the Nova Empire.


	14. Amends and Affections

_Okay, I have a bit of explaining to do. The reason the story hasn't been updated in so long is because I have been settling into my new house in the city - which is a drastic change from the woods I practically used to live in. But enough of that. I've decided to make this chapter all about the ways our boys say "I Love You". Enjoy!_

* * *

**Peter Quill:** After realizing how difficult it was for you to tell him you loved him, he's decided to go for a more subtle approach to express his feelings for you. It doesn't matter if it's the smallest brush of your fingers or giving you a gentle hug. He never fails to make you feel loved and like you really matter to him, which, after a lifetime of shallow infatuations, feels like you can finally relax with another human being.

**Drax:** If there's one redeeming quality about the Destroyer, it's his brutal honesty about his feelings. It doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, you'll suddenly find yourself being smothered with affection. It isn't very appreciated in public, but you don't really try to resist because you know you'll hurt his feelings if you don't return the affection, and because you secretly adore it.

**Rocket:** You never really expected to be showered in compliments and praises when you first started dating Rocket and you didn't get any. The two of you were just happy being in each other's company. That was, until Drax started coming onto you. You brushed him off, thinking he'd get over it since you were with Rocket, but he didn't. Now Rocket feels compelled to guard you every second Drax is in the room and growls when he feels Drax is too close to you. When you're separate from everyone else, Rocket endlessly kisses you. It isn't until later that it gets pointed out to you that you have bite marks all over you neck and collarbone. It's his way of marking you as his.

**Groot:** The tree giant is known for being a huge softy and this goes double for you. Never once has he ever turned you away when you needed attention or simply wanted to cuddle. The cuteness of the two of you makes all the Guardians want to puke. However, the sweetest affection is the kind no one sees. He recently started sharing a room with you after he grew back to his normal state and you suffered from frequent nightmares. The whimpers and nonsense you uttered in your sleep were enough to awaken Groot, so he would make his bark sprout soft grass, and the wonderful smell often calmed you down. He would stay awake until you were sleeping peacefully with no threat of nightmares.

**Yondu:** This Ravager realized a long time before you started dating that he had fallen in love with you. He felt very badly about how sexist he had been to you before - forcing you to do all the cleaning and cooking. So, to show you how much he cared about you, he started to let you work in the main engines, where you'd obviously taken an interest. But no matter how much time he let you stay down there, it still wasn't getting through your head how he loved you. It was a whole two years before he couldn't handle it anymore and decided to make you his girlfriend (without your consent of course). He shows his love for you in every way he touched you, kissed you, and repeat endlessly that he loved you.

**Ronan:** Kree courting doesn't welcome frequent touching and kissing in public and Ronan always makes sure there's no less than three feet between you. But it's a whole different story when the two of you are alone. He can become rather aggressive when he is kissing you and often leaves a trail of bruises and hickeys behind, but you would be a lying liar who lies if you said that it bothers you. Ronan is just as equally taken with you. Most species would consider Kree courting to be far too violent to be considered affectionate. But not you. You never pushed him away for being too rough and considers your naivety to be very attractive.

* * *

_Guys, if you want to make a suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm always open for suggestions._


End file.
